


Abyss

by xAwkward_Ariesx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Bonnie Bennett, Kol is a little shit, Mental Health Issues, NOLA, Starting Over, bonnie bennett is done with everyones shit, caroline is concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAwkward_Ariesx/pseuds/xAwkward_Ariesx
Summary: Bonnie has lost too many people in such a short amount of time. Now with the spell linking her and Elena's life together, she snaps. The flood of emotions she had kept bottled up flooding out. Not being able to spend another second in Mystic Falls she runs away from her heartbroken friends leaving behind the painful memories.She ends up in New Orleans. Far from home in a new city is bound to cause trouble for the Bennett witch. Can anyone save her, before she loses herself?





	1. Nothing to Stay For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kennett fanfiction set after season 6 vampire diaries it will include some of the events of season 2 originals. Things that are different in this fanfiction:  
> \- Jeremy is still dead  
> \- Kol didn't die when he was hexed instead returning to his original vampire body  
> \- Kol isn't in love with Davina  
> \- Davina is in love with Kol as it was part of Esther's plan.  
> I will probably add to this list as the story continues. But use this as a rough guide as to whether or not it's something you're interested in.

_~ Bonnie ~_

She couldn't do it any more. The weight of people she had lost weighed painfully on her heart making it hard to breathe. She choked through her tears as she zipped up her suitcase. _'It wasn't forever.'_ she convinced herself.

She just couldn't stay in this town a moment longer. Her grams, her dad, her boyfriend Jeremy, her childhood friend Elena she had lost them all. Even her mother, she was no longer the same woman, now a vampire.

Everyone she knew was either dead or a shell of their former selves. She couldn't do it anymore. Maybe it sounded selfish but she always put everyone first and what did it get her? Nothing. Just a heart full of pain.

Swallowing back a fresh wave of tears she dragged her suitcase off of her bed, going to her car. Standing on her front porch she stared at the home she grew up in. Turning away she locked the door. She placed her luggage into her trunk. Getting into the driver's seat she pulled away not looking back as she tried to wipe away the stream of tears that seem to be a permanent feature recently.

_\- Caroline -_

She dragged herself to the edge of her bed. Clutching the covers, head hung, she took a deep breath trying to keep the pain at bay. When she was sure no tears would slip out she stood up heading to the kitchen ready to start the day with a false amount of optimism. She quickly finished her breakfast of B positive getting dressed so she could check in on her friends. They had all been through a lot and she didn't want anyone to feel alone in their grief.

She hopped in her car driving to the Mystic Grill. She would check in on Matt as she got her morning coffee, she decided.

She chatted with Matt asking him how he was coping with everything. He told her despite all the deaths they had experienced it never got any easier. She agreed with him on that. If anything it got harder. With each life lost, a part of themselves died along with them. Not wanting to focus on everything they had lost she plastered on a smile paying for her coffee and leaving the grill.

Next stop, Bonnie's. The young witch always seemed so unaffected by the deaths but Caroline knew she was barely holding it together. She just wished her friend would open up and let her in. The girl's life was linked to her best friend's. She would never see her again. Whereas Caroline was immortal she would get to see Elena again. The last memory of Elena, Bonnie had, was her being buried in the Salvatore crypt.

Sighing, Caroline pulled up to her friend's house. Stepping out of the car, holding her nearly finished coffee, she knocked on the door. She stood there for a minute or two. With furrowed brows, she knocked again. With no response, Caroline began to feel the familiar feeling of dread creep up. Her gut twisted in worry as she went around to the back door. Under the plant pot was a spare key. Unlocking the door she stepped into the eerie quiet of the house. Not a single sounded. Not even the sound of breathing. Not even the beat of a human heart. Concern and worry filled her as she stepped across the threshold.

"Bonnie!" she called through the house.

Panic flooded through her at the lack of response. Telling herself to stay calm she walked slowly to the girl's bedroom. The room was deserted. _'She's probably at the Salvatore's_ _boarding_ _house.'_ she tried to convince herself.

As she left the room she failed to take notice of the wardrobe that was wide open. Every article of clothing missing.

She arrived at the Salvatore's having calmed down slightly on the drive over. She pulled open the door walking into the living room. She spotted the youngest Salvatore sat in an armchair.

"Hey Stefan, have you seen Bonnie? I thought she might be here..." I asked trailing off

"No, she's not here. Have you rang her?" he replied standing up to face the blonde vampire

"No, not yet." She pulled out her phone dialling the familiar number.

"Sorry this number is no longer in service." came the automated message instead of the expected sound of her best friend.

"What the hell!?" Caroline exclaimed in shock.

Stefan frowned having heard the message too. Frustrated and refusing to believe that - once again - something was wrong, she dialled the number again. It didn't even ring once before the recorded message played again. It wasn't until the fifth try that she gave up. Throwing her phone across the room in frustration and worry, it shattered against the wall, she accepted defeat. Finally accepting that there was something was wrong. Breathing heavily, she forced herself to calm down. She forced a smile and turned to Stefan.

"So. What do we do?" She said cheerfully, despite feeling the opposite.

Stefan looked at the blonde baby vampire in concern. He noticed the fire in her eyes. She was ready to rip apart whoever hurt her friend, if necessary. His lips pressed into a straight as he shook his head clueless. Caroline groaned just as clueless as to what the next step should be.

Their best friend was missing and they were clueless about how to help her. The friend that was always there. The friend that always helped them. Yet they didn't know how to help her, now the tables had turned.


	2. The Emotionless Witch and Her Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie runs into a familiar face and makes a deal with the devil against her better judgement.

_~Bonnie~_

There were very rare moments when Bonnie wished she was a vampire. Now was one of them. She wished she could just flip the switch. She knew the consequences of having no humanity but right now, she couldn't find it within herself to care. She would do anything to lessen the pain that resided in her chest. Even make a deal with the devil himself, she was that desperate at this point.

Bonnie had no plan for where she was going when she had pulled away from her home this morning. Sometime during the drive, she had decided on visiting New Orleans. She has no clue what gave her the idea but she had a sudden urge to visit the city. Like she was being drawn to it, like a magnet.

When she had arrived in the city she hadn't expected to see vampires leaping from roof-to-roof. She realised that coming here would not help her escape any supernatural drama. She tried to turn the key to start the car again. But, she couldn't bring herself to drive away. She didn't understand the pull she felt to the city she had never visited before.

Against her better judgement, she got out of the car and started wandering around. Soon, she noticed a bar. Rousseau's said the green sign painted in faded white. She stepped into the bar and immediately noticed that most of the occupants where vampires.

Sighing, she took a seat at the bar. Deciding to make the second bad decision of the day she ordered a glass of bourbon from the blonde waitress. She drank quickly. Her face scrunched in disgust at the strong flavour. She almost didn't notice the seat next to her being taken, to preoccupied with chastising herself for buying the drink.

Luckily, she did. She turned her head to acknowledge the person only to see Kol Mikaelson smirking at her. Groaning, Bonnie's head collided with the bar. _Why? Out of all the places she could of picked, why did have to be the one with Kol in?_ She asked herself.

"Don't act like your not happy to see me, darling." His cocky accent filled the silence.

"I don't have to act. I'm genuinely not happy to see you, Kol." She replied in a dull bored tone, not turning to look at him.

"Not even the least bit intrigued as to how I rose from the dead?"

"Nope. I'm not sure I know how to be surprised any more." She said turning to look at him once more before paying for her drink and leaving.

_~Kol~_

Kol didn't miss the empty look in the young witches eyes or the trail of mascara left on her cheeks from crying. He would never admit it out loud but he cared for the witch and their time on the other side had only made that grow, along with other pesky emotions that he was too proud to admit. Coming back from the dead had only strengthened those feelings. So, he decided he would try to bring back the smile to her face and the twinkle in her emerald eyes that he so secretly loved. 

He stood from the bar stool and followed after the dark skinned beauty with vampire speed. He stood in front of her and when she noticed him standing there she just looked up at him unimpressed. Her arms wrapped around herself in what seemed like a protective manner. Her eyes were empty and devoid of emotion. Her face was just as emotionless. Kol became more concerned for the witch the longer he studied her. He tried not to show his emotions, keeping his signature cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Where are you off to, darling?"

"Kol, I'm not in the mood for your games. Please just leave me alone." She told him tiredly.

The witch made a move to step around him. Kol turned watching her. The smirk on his lips grew.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone but only if you have a drink with me first." He bargained.

Bonnie turned around to face the original. His face morphed into that of a puppy dog. His eyes pleading for her to agree with him. She looked at his expression. Sighing, after a moments hesitation, she gave in.

"Fine but you have to leave me alone after." She said pointing an accusatory finger at him.

The puppy dog face dropped, his smirk returning as if it had never disappeared. Kol held out his arm for her to take. Throwing her head back groaning, she reluctantly took his arm and let him lead her back to the bar they had just left.

Kol noticed how the witch never made him hold to his promise of _just_ one drink. _So let the fun begin._

Hours had passed and the young witch no longer looked miserable after several drinks. She was dancing on top of the bar counter. The blonde bar tender - Camille - looked on at the girl with amusement as she pulled her up to join her on the counter. She burst out laughing as the younger woman started swinging her hips in time to the music. The witch smiled at the blonde and grabbed her arm making her spin around on top the counter. The waitress clumsily spun laughing harder as she almost fell. Luckily she was clinging to the girl to stop herself from falling off. The two clung to each other laughing as if they were best friends that had known each other for years.

Kol watched the two women in amusement. A fond look in his eyes as he observed the drunk witch. He had stopped her from drinking any more, about an hour ago. The witch had pouted at him and had gotten onto the bar in retaliation. So far her plan was very effective, as he was thoroughly enjoying the show.

When the clumsy stumbles and near falls became more frequent, Kol walked over to the bar. The witch smiled down at him head resting on her left shoulder in a silent question to join her. He shook his head smiling. She pouted, coming closer to the edge. Kol took this as his opportunity. He swooped her off the counter and she squealed as she fell into his arms. An angry pout replacing the pleading one. Kol just smiled at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow Camille." Sending her charming smile over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"It's Cami!" She shouted back at him from her place behind the counter, having hopped back behind the bar when Kol had picked Bonnie up.

Kol wanted to take the young witch back to his place to rest but didn't feel like being interrogated by his siblings. So, he decided that the cosy hotel down the road was the next best thing. Besides, Bonnie would be pissed at him if he took her to the town-house. He was well aware of the hatred for vampires that she harboured and taking her to a house full of Originals would be a terrible idea.

He entered the lobby of the hotel - Bonnie had fallen asleep in his arms at this point - he flashed the receptionist a charming smile. The human threw him the keys to the best room. He caught them with one hand still supporting Bonnie.

He used his vamp speed to get to her room, 416. Unlocking the door, he carefully untangled her and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her sleeping body. Looked down at her peaceful expression once more time before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three paragraphs or so suck but I had fun writing drunk Bonnie and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things for this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please comment your thoughts :)


	3. Her Devil Tour Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie finds herself a tour guide and Caroline continues to worry about her friend's absence.

_~Bonnie~_

Bonnie woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Sitting up, she rubbed her temples keeping her eyes screwed shut not ready to face the bright sunlight that was streaming in. Groaning, she rubbed over her eyes as she tried to remember what happened. Kol.

God damned that annoyingly, attractive, cocky, asshole of an Original. She knows she had said she would even make a deal with the devil himself to stop feeling this crippling pain but that was before she knew Kol was alive again.

She will admit that she did have fun but that had nothing to do with Kol but rather the large volume of alcohol she had consumed. At least she wouldn't have to see him for the duration of her 'visit', that is if he keeps to his promise.

After much procrastination, Bonnie pulled herself out of bed, hopping into the shower. It was only then, that she realised that she had never paid for a hotel. Her bags were still in her car. She silently cursed herself for not realising sooner.

She finished her shower and stepped back into her hotel room - wrapped only in a towel - she contemplated what to do. A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Her head whipped towards the door as she silently crept towards it.

"Miss Bennett? I have a package for you." Came a shaky female voice through the door.

She opened the door a crack. There stood a woman in her early fifties in a black and white uniform. Bonnie sent her a kind smile through the crack and held out her hand for the package the woman handed it to her before scurrying off.

Bonnie shut the door and went towards the bed. She sat down and looked at the package in her hands. It was wrapped in crisp brown paper and tied with string. She tugged at the string curious the paper fell away to reveal a pile of clothes with a piece of paper placed neatly on top. She placed the clothes next to her and unfolded the note.

_'Thought you might need some clothes, darling. - Kol'_

The witch rolled her eyes. _Of course._ Sighing, she picked up the clothes that were - unsurprisingly - all in her size. Seeing no other option she changed into the clothes. There was a burgundy tribal patterned chiffon vest, black crochet waistcoat, black skinny jeans, brown leather cowboy ankle boots and a leather messenger bag. She wouldn't admit it but Kol had good taste.

Having now sorted out the clothing dilemma she decided she might as well get some breakfast and see the city at the same time. She was about to leave her hotel room when she noticed a key sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up, left the room, locked the door and tucked the key into her bag. She hopped down the stairs and out into the busy street. She looked up at the name of the hotel so she could find it later. _'_ _Deliciae_ _Diaboli_ _'_ it read painted in white cursive against a black painted board.

After only a few minutes of wandering, Bonnie found a small cafe. She took a seat outside and ordered a sandwich which she quickly finished.

She slumped against the back of her seat. Her elbow rested against the arm of the chair as she used her hand to prop her head up. She tapped a single finger against the side of her face as she thought about what to do. She wanted to explore the city but knew nothing about it. She had no clue where anything was.

Groaning, she slumped further into her chair eyebrows furrowed. _Well, this is productive._ She thought to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to get rid of the cocky Original. _What's done is done, you came here to escape the drama not add to it._ She thought.

She finally pulled herself out of her chair, deciding to wander around the city until she found something that caught her eye. Unfortunately, she had been gazing at the shops around her instead of looking ahead and ended up slamming straight into another person. Well, she would have had the person not caught her by the shoulders beforehand.

Bonnie's head jerked up to face whoever she had almost run into. Her eyes widened before glaring at the person who stood before her smirking. She crossed her arms across her chest glaring at them.

"For someone who wants me to leave them alone, you can't seem to stay away."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved to step around him. Kol let her. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. That was suspiciously unlike him.

"I see the clothes fit."

"What do you want Kol."

"Come now darling, I can't be the only one who remembers our time on the Other Side. And here I thought you enjoyed my company."

Bonnie rolled her eyes once again. She crossed her arm over her chest as she mentally debated with herself.

"Fine. I need a tour guide anyway." Bonnie replied turning away and continuing to walk down the street.

Kol grinned before following after her.

\- _Caroline_ -

Caroline marched into the Salvatore's living room and strained smile upon her lips and her phone clutched in hand.

"Okay, I've called all of her relatives - not that she has many _left_ \- and none them have heard from her. Her mom said she'd keep an eye out, she still has witch contacts that can help." Caroline flopped back against the couch, her despair evident. "I went back to her house today. All of her things were gone. I just don't know where she could be, Stefan!" Caroline said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Is Barbie still having a meltdown about witchy? Urgh." Damon complained as he came into the living room. "Caroline she's probably just gone off to relieve some stress, the last couple of years haven't been easy." Damon said nonchalantly as he poured himself a bourbon.

Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Of course I didn't expect _you_ to care. I thought she was supposed to be your _friend_ , Damon!"

"She is!" Damon shouted back, affronted.

"Then why aren't you more worried! She's one of the last Bennett witches and she suddenly just disappears! And with our track record, it would hardly be surprising if she'd been kidnapped." Caroline yelled, standing up from the couch.

Damon took a menacing step towards her. Stefan quickly stood up and put himself between them as Damon opened his mouth to retort.

"Maybe he's right, Care. We'll give her a couple of weeks and if we don't hear anything from her or about a ransom, _then_ we'll worry."

"What!? After everything she's done for us, we're just gonna put her on hold and hope for the best! It could be too late by then!" Caroline looked between the two Salvatore brothers. "If you're not gonna help me I'll look for her myself." Caroline spat marching out if the room, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Nice going Stef." Damon said as he clapped Stefan on the back.

Stefan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before this story it's not one of the ones I'm primarily focusing o,n just one that I write occasionally when inspiration hits me. As such, the chapters for this story will probably stay relatively short.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you`re enjoying this so far, please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this first chapter is hella short, none of the other chapters will be this short. However, this fic as always been one of my side projects rather than something I was completely focused on so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
